Elemental Vixens
by Crazy anime chick since 1993
Summary: The Elemental Vixens' are looking for their lost teammate, who just so happens to be Hilary. What happens when the teams of the BBA revolution find that out? What do these girls have in common with the blitzkrieg boys? (Under revision: First chapter already completed.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Demira Cromwell gripped her beyblade in anger, glaring at the stupid boy that dared to challenge her. She hated his cocky stance, the smirk that had appeared on his lips the second she accepted his challenge, and the way he kept stealing glances that were just a little too x-rated for her liking. What was worse was that people were gathering, all of them excited over the prospect of seeing an exciting battle. All Dem had wanted was a quiet battle that would end quickly. She sighed in regret as the boy tried yet again to push her ocean blue blade over the edge. He was getting angry, but he somehow still managed to keep that stupid smirk on his face.

"Well, Princess, are you going to attack back?" He asked, his lightning white blade glowing in confidence along with his green-way-too-confident eyes.

Dem couldn't help but smirked as her thoughts rang through her head. If he wanted to play with a Tiger, why should she be the one to disappoint him? For a moment, she was going to even forgotten about the crowd, brought by his insistent yelling. What most of them, including Demira and the cocky boy in front of her, hadn't noticed was the red-capped 'blader along with a couple of other people in disguises.

"You want to play with me? Fine, it's your funeral." Dem smirked, her blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Her blade glowed a light and dark blue and a white Tiger came out. Artemis threw back her massive head and roared, showing off her silver under belly and the silver armor on her shoulders and tail. Her gold eye and her blue eye seemed to access the situation and bared her teeth in a grin. The prospect of a fight after just exercising and practicing got her blood thirst to a boil.

Mr. Cocky's blade glowed a bright orange color after he had yelled the name, "Angolan!" A bright yellow light erupted from his beblade and a yellow and orange T-rex popped out, roaring at the tiger standing in front of him. When he roared, the whole ground shook, as well as showing off the gold armor on his head. His armor glinted as he stared the big cat down.

"I haven't battled a Dino in a while. " Demira muttered, smirking a little as Artemis circle the prehistoric bitbeast. She caught the boy's eyes and glared, thoroughly annoyed at him.

"Well, well, well. Is that fear on your face? I know, it's not very common to have a Dino as a bitbeast. When he found me, well you can probably see why I didn't refuse to be his master." The boy said, laughing behind his hand. Demira rolled her eyes in exasperation.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad for Angolan either. Even though he chose the boy, it was still pretty sad to live with someone so inconsiderate and cocky. She glared at him, unable to withstand his overly-cockiness any longer. She decided it was about time to finish this silly battle.

"So like boys; to think woman are afraid of you. To think I was going easy on you. This is why I hate boys like you. You're all a bunch of jerks. You should feel honored that a bitbeast actually chose you. I sure as hell wouldn't have," Dem had lost her temper, which would be about time to make the poor unsuspecting boy pay.

Artemis skillfully cornered Angolan and started to back him towards the edge. The boy tried to call for the Dino, get him to attack, but it was already too late. Artemis had already pushed Angolan over the edge by pretending to take a swipe at his neck; it had really been his feet. ((Sneaky, no?)) The crowd erupted into a thunderous cloud of applause. Demira smirked and her blade flew to her hand. She ignored the boys look of devastation, which quickly turned to anger, and walked over to a group of girls standing near her.

_'Thank god that's over...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

"Did you see that girl? She kicked ass." Tyson exclaimed, pumping his fist near his side, a grin almost splitting his face.

The G-revolution sat at their usual spot near the bridge, near the park. They had been able to stand near the edge of crowd of spectators and watch over the crowds head's as the girl successfully beat that boy. Kenny was currently showing off the video he took of the battle between the "kickass" girl and Mr. Cocky, as Mariam and Hilary called him. ((Wow, they actually think alike.)) Emily was showing the power that she recorded off the girl _and_ the boy. Apparently the boy had actually been pretty powerful. Mariam and a couple of others scoffed and grumbled about the boy, claiming they could've beaten him in the first couple seconds.

"I doubt he was any match at all," Hilary said, her eyes sparkling with mischief as looked back over to the park. The girls were still walking, their heads together as they spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"Do you know any of them?" Kenny asked looking up too quickly. Hilary smiled and shook her head after a pause. She let a grin pass over her face when she noticed Kenny massaging his neck. As the guys teased him about it, most of them loudly, the girls settled into a circle near the water.

"You really don't know her, Hilary? I mean, you seem to be very proud of her," Mariah stated, smiling cattishly. She was still a little peeved at the brunette for a little prank she had unknowingly helped put into action the week before and the golden-eyed girl wanted nothing more than gossip fonder as payment.

"We won't tell anyone," Matilda chimed in. Normally she wasn't one to put pressure on anyone, but Hilary had a certain look in her face that she usually saw on the others when they were talking about old long-lost friends. When that happened, Matilda was sure anyone wanted to talk about it.

"I'm not saying that I know her, I'm saying I might. You guys mean well, I know that for sure, but sometimes people say things without even meaning to." Her eyes slanted to look pointedly at Ming-Ming, the teal haired girl looking away with a "hmph". "Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Hilary giggled at her comment as all the other girls pounced for the info that she was holding.

"Oh, come on Hilary. It can't be that bad!" Mariah exclaimed, trying to tickle the info out of said person. The boys quieted some when they heard the commotion, looking a little confused at the laughing and giggling girls they called friends.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" Hilary conceded, her arms waving around, trying to push the pinkette away from her. Mariah grinned, sitting back down and allowing her hands to lay in her lap. The boys all leaned forward a little bit, wondering what she had to say.

The others sat back, grinning in triumph. As Hilary prepared herself, she looked fairly swiftly for escape routes. The bridge would help, as well as the trees and the water. She smirked and built up the tense, excited air by bowing her head. When she did this, the other girls stared in anticipation as they waited. The boys leaned forward more to really hear whatever she had to say.

Before anyone knew it, Hilary had jumped up and was running, top speed, towards the underbelly of the bridge. As soon as she was hidden in the shadows of the bridge, she jumped up, when she heard them realizing that she was gone, into the large support beams of the bridge. Knowing full well that some of the others were able to jump as she did, Hilary didn't stay too long. She jumped quickly into the water and let herself be pulled down-stream, quickly bobbing down a few times when she noticed that some of her friends were looking in the water. Once Hilary came back to surface and was close enough to the other side, she quickly jumped out and into the protection of the trees, using branches to climb higher.

"Sometimes, it's just so easy to get away from them." Hilary thought aloud. She grinned at her success as she leaned against the trunk of the large tree she was in, letting her feet dangle.

She looked towards the bridge and noticed that they hadn't even realized that she wasn't there or in that surrounding area anymore. Tyson and Kenny seemed to be the only two really freaking out. She didn't know what was more funny, Tyson running like a chicken with it's head cut off or Kenny being chased by said person. The others were calmly looking around the bridge and its surrounding areas, though some were looking in the water for any clues as to where the brunette had gone. Ray, who seemed to be the second in command in the search party (Kai being the first for what ever reason.), if you wanted to call it that, tried to calm down the others.

Her heart warmed at the sight of them all. Hilary had gotten so used to them, somewhere along the way she had even started to love them. She had thought that something so….sweet like friendship and love would be lost for her. Ever since that dreadful day, when she was taken from the park.

* * *

_Hilary sat in the sandlot, her brown hair in pig-tails, her 5 year old body in a pink outfit her mother had picked out the night before. She was playing with a couple of other girls her age. The boys sat in a separate area of the sandlot. With Tyson amongst them, they were building a castle that was only for the boys. The girls were doing the same, except that the boys weren't allowed in. They all thought the other gender had cooties._

_The parents were sat on a bench talking to each other, laughing at how they once thought that same thing. Hilary had wandered off to find some pretty flowers for the all-girl castle. She had found a field near the street, a pretty field that had sunflowers, violets and other flowers. As she picked them, she could hear her mother and her friends yell for her. Hilary was about to turn when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could say anything, she was thrown in the back seat of a limo. Whomever had thrown her into the limo wrapped her mouth with a sweet smelling cloth that made her sleepy. _

_When she woke up, she found herself in a room tied to a table with a whole bunch of wires and needles attached to her. Hilary didn't have time to scream before a shock knocked her out again. She woke up again to find herself in a different room filled with four other girls. They all seemed to be the same age. A girl that sat in the corner had blue hair and gold eyes; two girls sat in the middle talking quietly two each other, one with brown and the other with blond. The last girl was staring at her, smiling sweetly. She had blond hair with a little bit of brown. _

"_Hi," the girl said, smiling. _

_The others looked up and the two talking quietly walked over. Hilary wanted to say something, but couldn't find her voice. She ended up just waving at them. _

"_It's ok. We understand. It's a side-effect." The two-toned haired girl smiled again. _

* * *

The girls had been so nice to her, they had stuck together through all the trouble. Hilary smiled and sighed remembering how they had escaped and how they split up. It had been tough getting used to the bright, loud world around her, but she had to do it for her mother. When she had finally returned home, her mother noticed the difference of her attitudes. Before _and _after. She frowned remembering the many psychologists her mother had sent her to.

"Fine, we'll leave you here. You'll have to walk home!"

The "threat" that came from Tyson made Hilary almost laugh. It was a pitiful attempt of founding her and Hilary had no doubt that they knew it. She sighed and used a branch from the tree too get across the river. As she touched down on the other side, Hilary couldn't help but giggle as she lifted her arms over her head in a gesture of accomplishment. She hadn't walked on something so thin in a long time. Before she could do or say anything, arms wrapped around her waist, making her blush.

"I finally found you!" Tyson yelled, hugging her from behind.

Everyone appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with relieved looks on their faces. Well, most of them, anyway. Those that didn't had amused smirks on their faces. Hilary realized that Tyson still was hugging her. Her face turned a bright red, as she pried his arms off of her, and the others that weren't still in a shock of relieve laughed. It was then that she realized how long she had been missing.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to disappear so long. I lost track of time…" Hilary smiled sheepishly as she recovered from the "Tyson-hugging".

"What were you thinking about?" Kenny asked. She opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted.

"Kenny, can we just go home. I'm starving." Tyson complained, rubbing his stomach as his stomach growled at him.

The others laughed and Hilary followed from behind. As they piled into the bus that Hiro still had, Hilary sighed. It was still weird to pretend that everything was fine. She sometimes felt like a big huge liar.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, I realized a couple of days ago that I keep writing Tyson's name wrong. And that I'm not getting any reviews, so if you are reading this I need to ask you to REVIEW. Please, I don't like not getting reviews.

Tyson: Well, maybe you should liven this story up abit?

Me: But, I'm not funny….

Tyson: Of course not, but they don't know that.

Me: *Glare* They do now.

Max: Um, Rika doesn't own Beyblade. She owns her OC's though.

Kai: Hn.

Chapter 4:

It was a couple of weeks after she had seen Demira at the park. Throughout that time, Demira appeared on almost everything. News, E, Magazines, TV, Posters, etc. She seemed to be everywhere. Even at school, people were talking about the ex-captain of a team called Elemental Witches. Rumors were spreading that the whole team was in Japan, looking for one of the members. Every single time people mentioned it, Hilary had to hide the irritated look in her eyes and shrug, which was all she seemed to be able to do. Even G-revolution asked her about the rumors.

The blade breakers walked into the room and Hilary smiled at them, dryly. She was still a little annoyed by what happened last night. Tyson sat down next to her and smiled at her. Ray and Kai sat down behind him and Max and Kenny sat down in front of them. She almost felt like she was trapped, but then Tyson smiled at her. They seemed a little worried though.

'_They probably think I'm still mad at them'_ Hilary thought

They were probably still surprised about the bight before, and Tyson proved her assumption when he walked over and gave her a semi-hug.

"You ok there, Hils?" Tyson asked sitting in front of her so he could fully access her expressions.

She couldn't help but smile at him. It took everything she had to not launch herself at him. He looked so adorable that she couldn't help but think that it should be illegal. Hilary couldn't even answer, afraid of what she would say. She, instead, nodded her answer. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief and stood up again. Hilary had to look up quickly. Like hell would she be caught looking at his "family jewels."

"You sure? I could always say that you're not feeling well," Tyson offered, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm completely fine Tycon, I feel fine. Now go sit down or else you'll get in trouble, again." Hilary smirked at the tiny hew of pink that spread momentarily on Tyson's cheeks.

Kenny whistled a warning to everyone in the room that the teacher was coming and everyone took a seat. Kenny was assigned "teacher watch" a couple of months ago, because everyone kept getting in trouble. The teacher walked in and cleared her throat. She looked at everyone, silencing them completely. Ms. Nagahiko turned around towards the calk board and wrote down four certain names that Hilary couldn't help but gasp at. Demira Cromwell, Nala Farin, Elliana Garret, and Anya Serinovich was written on the board in big letters, causing everyone to talk in excited whispers.

Hilary couldn't help but feel like hiding underneath her desk. She had been successful on hiding the fact that she knew the girls, she didn't know if she could hide it any longer if the girls were actually in the same room or class. Ms. Nagahiko glared at everyone and they shut up, immediately, excitement still in the air. Hilary almost died when the door opened to reveal four girls. The girl with really long blue hair looked around the room silently, resting her eyes on Hilary a second longer than the others. The other three smiled at everyone, waving when others pointed at them. Just like their captain, they showed no sign of knowing Hilary.

Hilary smiled, matching everyones expressions, perfectly. She could feel Tyson's eyes on her as she watched the girls. Two of the girls looked like they wanted to run out already, but judging by Demira's expression, Dem had forbidden it. One of the girls hair was two separate colors, blond and black. The other had red hair which, along with her hair, gave her the look of a lion. The last girl only blond hair and her arm was looped around the red heads arm.

"So, why don't you girls introduce yourself?" Ms. Nagahiko asked, although her expression said it was an order.

"Hi, my name is Nala, I'm from Egypt. I'm 16 and I've known the girls since I was 5. Um, I have a bitbeast whose name is Apollo." Nala, the red head said, smirking.

"My name is Elliana, and I'm 16 as well. I'm from America and my bitbeasts' name is Demeter. Also, you can call me Lia, or El, whichever you choose." Elliana suggested her blond hair in a slightly messy bun.

"My name's Anya, you could call me Anna. Obviously I'm from Russian, I'm 16 and my bitbeasts name is Fulgora. " said the girl with blond and black hair, who looked about ready to die of embarrassment.

The three of the girls looked over to their captain who had herself in a Kai-like gesture. She had one of her feet pressed against the wall and her arms crossed, even her eyes were shut. Ms. Nagahiko cleared her throat and Dem opened her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at Ms. Nagahiko, seemingly questioning the teachers health and looked the class. Anna cleared her throat and Dem rolled her eyes.

"My name is Demira Cromwell. I'm 16." Demira said, rolling her eyes as her teammates gestured for her to go on. "I'm from England."

"Oh, come on. Demi, you got to talk more than that. We're supposed to be communicating. Speak, woman speak!" Anya said.

The only response she got was a hidden flip of the bird. Anya glared at her captain and her Demi glared back. Their glares seemed to create a block of an iceberg. (O.o that's cold!) Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Tala, smirking at the shocked looks of most of the people in the room. He spied the four girls in the front all seemingly glaring or smiling at him and he chuckled.

"Do we have to introduce ourselves?" He asked handing Ms. Nagahiko a pass.

"Of course, you have to. Don't you want your classmates to know at least a little bit about you?" She asked putting the pass in a section of her desk.

Tala looked back at the students and shook his head.

"Well, too bad." Ms. Nagahiko pushed him forward slightly so that he would get the clue to say something. He sighed and glared and the tiny woman that was his new teacher then proceeded to introduce himself.

"My name is Tala Ivanov, I'm 16." He said, rolling his eyes towards Ms. Nagahiko.

Ms. Nagahiko nodded her approval and gesture to the girls and Tala to take empty seats. Once they did, she started class by writing stuff on the board. Turning around towards her class, she smiled. She seemed younger when she smiled. It was weird.

When first period was finally over, Tyson sat up and stretched. He looked over at Hilary and found her glaring at him. He smiled and she rolled her eyes at his child-like behavior. He always seemed to fall asleep in class no matter the temperature or anything. It was sometimes frustrating and most of the time she found herself yelling at him. He stretched and she smiled at him. The next teacher walked in and she smiled as he actually sat up.

Everyone liked Mr. Hanajima. He was always so kid like in his lectures, the students couldn't believe he was 42. He even looked young as though he never aged. Mr. Hanajima had striking blue hair that looked almost like it was always standing on edge, where as Ms. Nagahiko had graying black hair. Hilary smiled as he started class. It was always Mr. Hanajima who could get Tyson to keep awake. None of the others could. It was kind of funny.

Hilary couldn't help but sneak a glance at the new comers. Tala sat back, wonder almost completely hidden in his eyes. Elliana was writing notes. Demira seemed to be writing notes, but when she passed a note to Nala it was clear that she wasn't. Anya had almost the same face as Tala. There was definitely no denying the similarities between her and Tala. Suddenly, she had a mental picture of Tala and Anya together and she giggled. Tyson looked at her weirdly and she shook her hand, telling him to dismiss it. He still looked at her weirdly and she rolled her eyes.

"If you want to help me play cupid, then I suggest you leave me alone." Hilary said, smirking when he looked quickly away.

**~30 minutes Later~**

As Mr. Hanajima finished up his lecture, Hilary sneaked a look over at Demira. Demira looked at her and smiled softly, inclining her head slightly. Hilary couldn't help but grin at her and even patted Tyson on the head when he sat up. She shrugged in response. Mr. Hanajima gave them time to spare so she walked over to Demira and the others to "Welcome them" to the school. They smiled at her.

"Hi, my name's Hilary. I hope to know you all." She said, knowing full well that the Blade breakers and Tala were watching.

"Hi. I'm sure we will. Why don't you sit down and talk with us." Anya said, smirking the whole time.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we agreed to split up." Hilary whispered, leaning in . She made sure to look like they were gossiping.

Anya's smirk widened slightly and she looked at Elliana, who made a show of gasping and muttering, "No way!"

"Well, Mr. D said that we should come back together and we agreed. He didn't tell you because he knew that you would disagree because of the G-rev." Elliana explained, grinning.

Hilary couldn't help but put her head on the table in exasperation. "He thinks to highly of my relationship with the G-rev. I've missed you guys so much, it's not even funny." Hilary said.

She looked over at the said people and noticed that they were still staring at them. She sighed at looked at the girls, exasperation still evident in her face. The girls all either chuckled or laughed.

"I guess you're right, but how will you tell them. Mr. D said that you haven't told them anything of your past." Demira said, her changing from joking to serious in a second.

Hilary stared at the table.

"I don't know…"

Me: DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!!!!!! Tis a cliffy!!!

Everyone: *Glare*

Me: what?

Everyone: *Turns into angry mob*

Me: Oh shit… *Runs, screaming*

Max: Um…..Please review???


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi peoples!!!! 'Tis Me, Rika! I have come to tell you that this is going to be the fifth chapter of my story and I have yet to receive any reviews. Either I'm not getting any readers or I have some lazy ones. I don't know…. So, if you are reading this I would like to ask you to PLEASE! Review!! Please! I'm begging1 you1 *Gets on knees and begins to beg* I want to know what you think. You can even write it anonymously! Just do it!!

Everyone: *rolls eyes at childish antics*

Tala&Bryan and other peoples: Pathetic….

Me: *Smacks with very heavy fan* Shut up!

Them: How the hell are you holding that???

Me: *shrugs*

Ray: Anyway….Rika does not own beyblade. She only owns her characters.

Me: Thanks Ray. *Tortues the ones who made fun of her by letting Barney lose on them* MUUHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* Anyway……

Chapter 5:

The blade breakers and Hilary found themselves walking to the Dojo with the girls and Tala. Tyson had invited them to come over and meet the others.

------------- Flash back------------------------

Tyson walked up to the girls and smiled.

"So, would you girls like to come with us to meet the other teams? I'm sure they would like to meet you guys." Tyson asked and suggested, smiling as he did.

The girls looked at him slightly and tried very hard not to smirk at his request. Demira had a slightly expression-less face for her eyes showed her amusement; her eyes were the only part of her face that showed any sign of emotion. Nala was smirking at him, and staring at him, making the world-champ shift his feet a bit. Elliana giggled and looked at Demira in a silent plea. She shrugged and the girls cheered.

"We'll go." Anya said, smiling at Demira adnd then at the boys and Hilary.

"On one condition; you all do extra laps tomorrow." Demira muttered, smirking when her teammates groaned. "Sorry, rules are rules…" She added.

"But, Demi…" Elliana whined, hugging her friend in a failed attempt to change her mind.

Demi rolled her eyes and easily got out of Elli's hold. She then looked at Nala and Anya and they nodded solemnly. Her response was a smirk and Elli's response was a gasp of despair. The blond fell into a chair quite dramatically and groaned in slight and fake fear. The other two smiled bemusedly at the over dramatic teen.

"Oh don't be such a drama-queen," Anya said, smirking when the teen stuck her tongue out at her.

----------------------------- end of flash back ------------------------------------

It had pretty much gone on like that for the rest of the day. Of course, they were pretty subtle about most of the things they said, but other than that it was pretty pleasant to talk to them. Kai even said a few words to them. Tala had seemed very amused with this fact for some reason. ((…hm, Blackmail??))

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Eli asked.

"Well, when we don't have to train, "Max said looking pointedly at Kai, " we go to the amusement park sometimes. Or to the beach. Or---"

"Or to the pizza place downtown!" Tycon grinned.

Hilary and the others rolled their eyes and Max laughed at his friend. Demira didn't know why, but she seemed almost comfortable. The keyword was almost, of course, ever since she was younger she hadn't been able to relax, what so ever. She looked over at Kai and Tala from the corner of her eyes. They seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where she saw them before.

'_Maybe they're from your past?' _Artemis muttered as she invisibly walked next to her.

Demira almost stopped walking at the thought of it. She should have seen that coming though. It explained why they seemed so emotionless and detached. She thought of what they might have been through but she stopped, so she didn't have to think of what she had gone through. Artemis nudged her, indicating that she had been spacing out. Sure enough when she actually looked in front of her, Anya was snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Demi snapped, glaring at her. Anya smirked at her and didn't say anything. The other girls rolled their eyes.

"Um, you seemed to be spacing out," Kenny muttered, holding his laptop in front of his face.

"Hm?" Demira didn't know what to say. She had been spacing out. She couldn't argue or anything. Anya apparently found this even more amusing, because she was smirking even more, which caused Demi to glare at her even more.

"You know something, Demira, you remind me of someone," Max said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" Demi couldn't help the question that laced her voice. Everyone else stared at Max as well.

"Yep, I just can't think of who it is…" Max said, moving his hand so that he was now in "the thinker" poise. (You know that statue where the guy is sitting down and well thinking. That's how Max is, except he's standing up.) Tycon rolled his eyes.

"Max, I think you mean she reminds you of Kai," Tycon said, smirking at his own genius.

"She doesn't seem at all like Kai." Tala said, rolling his eyes at his accusation. Ray even gave Tala an exasperated look when he said that. Elliana and Nala looked from Kai and Demira.

"They are very similar." Hilary admitted, tilting her head to look at the two. Demira and Kai both glared at Hilary and then at Tyson for saying so. Suddenly all of the others nodded in agreement at Hilary's statement, even Tala.

"You're all crazy," Demira muttered angrily, glaring at her teammates. The girls all snickered. They didn't have to say anything to her to make her more irritated. It was already done. Demira rolled her eyes. They had stopped walking to have their argument, which was pointless Demira had to admit, and were no where near where Tycon lived.

'I can't believe we're just standing here…' Demira thought, rolling her eyes.

_'Well, what do you expect?'_ Artemis asked, _'we are talking to them…'_ The wolf chuckled, stretching her paws in front of her before she laid on the ground at Demira's' feet. The girls' bitbeast all seemed to be able to get out of their beyblades. It was somewhat weird, but it made them feel more secure.

"So, shall we keep walking?" Ray asked. He gestured for the girls to go ahead with a sweep of his arm and a smile on his face. The girls, except Hilary who giggled, walked past him and turned the last corner. Reluctantly, Artemis followed. The other boys rolled their eyes at Ray as they walked past him.

When they finally walked up to Tycon's house, Gramps opened the door. He had his tourist shirt on and a kendo stick in his hand. Some of the other teams were standing behind him, waiting for him to attack Tycon. To their amazement, it didn't happen.

"Hey homedogs, who are these fine dudettes?" Gramps asked, smiling as he let them all in. The girls looked at him weird and Tycon sighed.

"They're new students at our school, Gramps. Live them alone please…" Tycon prayed that he would listen to him. Tycon's hand was on his forehead as he waited for Gramps to answer.

"Well, alright." Gramps said, walking back to his room. The people that knew him gawked at his retreating back. Elliana and Anya tilted their heads in a somewhat questioning gesture. Nala and Demira rolled their eyes and cleared their throats, which got everyone's attention.

"Are we going to be invited inside, or are we going to stay out here all day?" Nala asked, cocking an eyebrow at Tala who stood right in front of her. Tala glared at her and looked at Tycon who stared at her in surprise. The girls acted more like the blitzkrieg boys than anything. They barely talked, and when they did it was more sarcastic than anything.

"Yes of course." Ray said, smiling at them. Mariah, who stood next to Ray, glared at Nala. In return, Nala smirked at her. Hilary rolled her eyes and lead Nala and the other girls into the house. Mariah, when Nala passed, stuck her foot out. Nala stepped over her outstretched foot and smirked.

"I'm not an easy target." She whispered, glancing at Mariah from the corner of her eyes. It caused Mariah to bristle so bad that her hair stood on end and an involuntary hiss came from her lips. Demira dragged Nala away, unknowingly saving Mariah from further doom. Tycon stared at the strange sight before him, along with Max and Kenny.

"What just happened?" Max asked, looking to the others. He received only a round of shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"I think Mariah and Nala are going to fight over Ray…" Tala muttered, answering the question that loomed over everyone.

"That's not cool…" Ray muttered, walking inside. Suddenly there was a crash and a scream, which caused everyone to run in to the house.

Me: Muhahahahaha Cliffy! Well, I left that cliffy because I need Ideas. What should happen next? It's up to you, readers! Write your ideas in the reviews!

Kai: You just want them to send you reviews.

Me: Shut up Kai! *coughs* Anyway… I need your help!

Kai: *rolls eyes* Just send her reviews and your ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: All the ideas were great. It was really hard to choose. My friend gave me a really great one that I really wan to use, I 'm really sorry. She's really random, so I found this really funny. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it.

Kai: Would you get on with the story?

Me: *Rolls eyes* You're lucky you're cute.

Max: Um, Rika doesn't own beyblade, just her reviews. Um, review and stuff if you like it.

Chapter 6:

They ran into the living room to find Enrique up against the wall with his hands behind his back. He had a pained expression on his face as his arm was pushed further up his back by Demira, who looked really pissed off. Some of the others were laughing at Enrique and Robert was trying (but failing) to get Demira off of his unfortunate teammate.

"Apologize" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously in anger. Nala was behind her supervising, just in case Demira did something rash.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he picked up a knocked over table.

"Enrique thought it would be ok to grab Demira's butt." Hilary explained, not taking her eyes off of the scene before her. She wanted very much to kick Enrique in the balls or castrate him, she didn't know which one.

_'Now, now. He can't be that bad.' _Athena laughed as she sat by her feet.

'He's worse than bad, he's horrible!' Hilary thought, rolling her eyes at the purple and light pink dragon. Athena chuckled at her and turned back towards the scene that stood in front of them, which had gotten worse.

Enrique apparently had made the most stupid mistake of his life. He had made the infamous remark; "I like my chicks feisty," and Nala had decided at kick him in the balls. Robert was apologizing for his friends "uncouth" (I'd say stupid, but that's just me) behavior; Johnny and a couple other boys were laughing their asses off; most of the girls were patting Demira and Nala on the back, and Oliver was sipping tea and talking to Hiro.

Hilary decided to intervene. She walked forward and grabbed Demira's arm. She muttered a few words into her ear and Demira let go, but roughly threw Enrique at Robert. Nala rolled her eyes, having been close enough to hear Hilary. She glared at Enrique as she walked over to where Elliana had sat down next to Hiro and Oliver. Anya was talking to the others girls, probably investigating on the whole "Enrique the Player" thing.

"Hey, Hils?" Tycon looked over to her questioningly. She raised an eyebrow, but a smile was on her face.

"Um, how did you get Demira to stop?" Max interjected, just as Tycon opened his mouth. Hilary giggled.

"It was easy. All I said is that if he does it again, then she can beat him up." Hilary said, glaring at Enrique as if warning him. Said boy nodded, holding his arm as Ray and Aaron checked it. Demira smirked as she leaned back against the wall. Nala talked to Oliver, Hiro, and Ray, who had joined in on their conversation. Mariah fumed in the background.

"So, have you been with your team for a long time?" Oliver asked, sipping his tea.

"Since we were five." Elliana muttered, smiling when Oliver almost choked on his tea. Everyone stopped talking as they stared at her.

"Since you were five, seriously!? You've known these girls for that long?!" Tycon exclaimed, popping into the conversation out of no where.

"What's so surprising about that?" Tala asked, scowling at Tycon's reaction. Some of the others seemed to find this weird as well, but they kept it to themselves not saying a thing.

"Well, how did you guys meet?" Kenny asked, typing away on his computer. The girls all looked down at their shoes, their moods dampening almost immediately. Ann crossed her arms, La leaned her head on Elli's head, Demi refused to look at anyone, and Hilary subconsciously sniffled at the memory. Kenny looked up when he was met with silence. Everyone was watching the girls intently, including Hilary who seemed to be hiding something.

"Was it that horrible?" Max asked patting Elli on the back when he heard her sniffle.

"Was what so horrible?" Demira demanded, glaring at the blond.

"How you guys met… was it so horrible that you can't even talk about it?" Max asked. He hadn't meant to make them feel uncomfortable, or anything like that. He wanted to try to help. The girls nodded and Hilary walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Nala was the one that nodded, not looking at the questioning eyes of the kids. Hilary walked back into the room, handing a glass to Demi when she passed her. Instead of taking a sip, she handed it to Elli. Nobody knew what to do.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Matilda asked, her eyes showing the emotions that were going through her mind. Nala shrugged with her head down, Elliana smiled sadly, Anya nodded, and Demira glared at the floor. Matilda smiled at them kindly. Suddenly, the room fell into an awkward silence and Elliana took a sip of the water that had been handed to her. Hilary sighed, making the people near her look at her. She was watching Demira, waiting for something. Demira smiled at her slightly and Hilary let out a breath she had been holding.

"So, um, what shall we do?" Tyson asked, breaking the silence. Athena laughed at Hilary as she glared at Tyson. Artemis tilted her head as she looked at Hilary and Tyson yelling at each other. It was then that Artemis decided to let herself known. She became visible to everyone and the first one to notice was Mariah. She screamed and ran out of the room, causing Nala to burst out laughing.

"Good one Artie!" She said, grinning at the wolf whose head was still tilted slightly to the side. Everyone else was watching the wolf in a mixture of emotions: curiosity and wariness.

"Did I do something wrong?" Artemis asked, looking at Demira who had her hand on her head. Demira had a small smirk on her face as she shook her head.

"No. She's just a scaredy cat." Demira said, looking over to the direction Mariah ran off too. It surprised her only slightly that no one else ran. Demira noticed Mariah looking around the corner and She smirked. "Scared of a big bad wolf, Mariah?" Demira asked, tauntingly. Mariah let out a hiss and Nala chuckled.

"Oh come now Mariah. Don't be so child-ish. She only hurts people she doesn't like." Nala stated, smirking at her in amusement. Mariah glared. Nala tutted at the Pinkette. "That's not very nice. You don't know what's going to pop out at you when you're mean to someone." As she said this a lion appeared by her side stretching it's claws out. Mariah starred wide eyed.

"How in the world are you able to bring them out?" Kenny asked, obviously fascinated. The girls shrugged, including Hilary who passed it off as shoulder rolling. Some people saw through her act but said nothing.

"They've been able to come out and talk to us for as long as we could remember." Elliana muttered, smiling as she patted Apollo on the head. Anya chuckled.

"They always seem to be with us; No matter where we go." She said, a small sphinx appearing on her shoulder. Everyone was interested now and Tyson decided to poke Apollo on the side. Apollo growled at him and Tyson looked at his hand.

"He's warm." Tyson stated looking at Nala for an explanation. She gave it with a glare.

"That's because his and mine element is fire. Demira's and Artemis' element is water, Anya's and Astrape's element is lightning, and Elliana's and Demeter's element is earth." She explained. Elliana smiled at them when they looked at her, Anya smirked, and Demira shrugged as though it didn't matter. Kenny decided to ask a question that was on everyone's mind.

"What was your other teammates' element?" He asked, typing away. Demira walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pointed to a certain site. His face blushed viciously as he clicked on it. "Thanks" he muttered, almost silently. Demira patted him on the shoulder as she walked away. Hilary went into the kitchen again, using the excuse of Elliana's empty cup.

"Her element and Athena's element was wind." Nala muttered, smirking in amusement again. Anya, out of curiosity, walked over and looked over his shoulder. It turned that he was looking at papers that was about her and the others. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"I don't get why people look at these things. Some of it's fake." Anya muttered into his ear, making him turn beet red. She smirked but sat up straighter, but still leaned in to look at the screen. Elliana tilted her head in confusion. Nala and Demira smirked as Anya continued to mess with him. Hilary walked back into the room and shook her head as she handed the glass to Demira who took it this time. Some of the boys were laughing. Others were just amused.

"W-w-well, y-you s-see, the site is s-s-still i-informational."Kenny stuttered as Anya fixed his tie. Hilary decided that she was going to help Kenny and whispered something in her ear. Anya perked up and went to her original seat, who Spencer had sat in. Before he could move, she sat in her lap without a word. Most of the others half-expected him to push her off, instead he moved his hands. Ian was very disappointed, Bryan was indifferent, and Tala looked like he was going to burst.

Demira rolled her eyes. "Anya, leave the boys alone." She muttered, rolling her eyes at her friends antics. Anya pouted.

"He doesn't mind, do you Spencer?" Anya asked, turning to look at Spencer. He shook his head no and Anya grinned, which turned into a pout when Demira glared. "But I'm comfortable." Demira rolled her eyes and Anya sighed. She sat down on the floor, next to Spencer. She pouted at Demira who shrugged.

"Hey I have an idea!" Tyson exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him. He grinned. "Let's play musical chairs!" He exclaimed. Everyone fell anime style as he did.

Me: Well, there you have it people! The sixth chapter, a glorious thing isn't it? Sorry I haven't been here. Unfortunately, my computer decided to be a douche and not let me write. Anyway, thank you for your ideas. They were all wonderfully creative.

Kai: *Rolls eyes*

Spencer: Why was I a victim?

Kenny: I should be asking the same thing!

Me: Everyone's a victim. You're not that special! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I feed on your reviews. They inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
